Of Using and Arguments
by tinybee
Summary: Slash. Two shot. Features Harry/Reid.
1. Arguments In Using

**This is a series of Harry/The Covenant one-shots.**

**WARNING: This is all slash so please do not flame me. If you do not like slash then do not read these one-shots.**

**This is a Harry Potter and The Covenant crossover, I do not own either, although I wish to, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**Harry/Reid mentions of Caleb/Sarah Pogue/Kate**

* * *

"And here I thought that you loved me," Harry hissed to the man in the front seat.

"I do," Reid said, turning to glare at the raven haired man sitting behind him.

"Prove it then, and don't try to lie to me anymore!"

Both men were seated in Tyler's hummer while the nineteen year old in question was paying for the gas and buying supplies for the trip. Caleb, Pogue and their girlfriends, Sarah and Kate respectfully, were driving in Caleb's car and were heading off to the forest where they were going to camp out. Unfortunately Harry and Reid were having another one of their fights, the two lovers have been bickering the entire way and it was only at this stop was Tyler granted a reprieve.

"You don't understand, I need to do this, I need to use!"

"Yeah, but while you use, you are also killing yourself. Newsflash, your powers aren't like mine, I don't age the way you do! I like my boyfriend aging like everybody else and not speeding themselves up to their death," Harry growled from the backseat.

Tyler had finally snapped two hours into the journey and separated them, annoyed beyond reason between the two. This was their most common of arguments and normally they would fight until one of the would storm off or refuse to speak with each other unless someone coaxes them into it...until the next time they fight and the vicious cycle would start all over again.

"You keep bringing that up, don't you? You have powers that don't have repercussions, mine do, and I can't help that!"

"I know that your powers have repercussions when they are being used but you could, oh, I don't know, refrain from using them for every little thing!"

"They're addicting," Reid snapped.

"You nearly died when you ascended, or don't you remember?" Harry murmured, trying to hide how tired he was of the conversation. "You didn't have to watch, it was horrible and we were all so scared."

"I was there, I was the one who went through it," the blond grumbled.

"Maybe if you refrained-"

"How? How can I, Harry? Answer that!"

"I love you Reid, but I can't keep watching as you slowly kill yourself like this." The tiredness was evident now, but Reid refused to look at him, afraid to see how worn his boyfriend was becoming.

"No one asked you to stay and watch," Reid said, his voice strained.

"You're right."

Reid felt his heart constrict in his chest but kept his focus on the road.

"Then why do it?" He whispered.

"Because I love you," was the simple reply.

"Then why complain?"

"Just because I can, and maybe you might one day listen to me, or to your brothers and finally see what you are doing to yourself."

"Don't you bring them into this," Reid turned in his seat and glared and his lover. "That right there is going below the belt."

"I just told you so that you know that they think the same as what I am."

"Sharing the same brain are we?"

"A very smart brain that we share then," Harry retorted.

Reid grunted. "What a very witty comeback."

"I thought so," Harry said.

Reid sighed and smiled softly to himself as he looked at Harry and received a wry grin in return.

"Maybe we should stop arguing now, for Tyler's sake at least." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah," Reid muttered, relieved that they weren't talking about his Using addiction anymore, he hated when they argued, fearing that Harry would one day give up and leave to find someone who caused a lot less hassle. Oh, he knew that the other man loved him, he could see it and he was told daily. That didn't stop the worry or the building apprehension though at the thought of Harry leaving him. He still might, one day when he aged and became too old for his boyfriend to love him anymore, leave or become like Caleb's mom.

Smirking at his boyfriend, unaware of his inner turmoil, Harry turned to peer out the window only to stare at a damp Tyler as he came back to the car, glowering at the look on the youngest man's face.

"I hate you two," Tyler hissed as he opened Harry door and dumped the food on his lap.

"Love you too, Ty," Harry replied, grinning.

Slamming the door closed, Tyler grumbled and slipped into the driver's seat. It was one of the only times that he got to drive his car as Reid normally preferred to drive it himself. With the two of them fighting, however, Reid was too distracted to do anything else and Tyler liked his car and loved living. Sarah and Kate thought they were going to break up what with the increasing arguments, but he and his other brothers knew better. They loved each other totally and no matter what Reid did, Harry would still stay with him; they were near inseparable. Harry himself would never leave a loved one as his own past showed disappointment and abandonment, the thought of him doing it himself to his family would be like a punch to the gut.

Tyler grinned to himself as he turned on the engine, Reid would never admit it, but he was highly possessive of his boyfriend, the shorter green-eyed man had just walked into their history maths class and instantly stole his attention. He wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon at any rate.

"Food!" Harry cried happily, snapping the man out of his thoughts as he rummaged through all the edible treats that were in front of him.

"Save us some, won't you?" Reid asked, grinning.

"Not too much sugar!" Tyler warned nervously.

The last thing he needed was a sugar-high Harry with him in a car for hours at a time. It would play on his already frayed nerves. The last time that happened Reid took care of it by burning out his energy by...well, he didn't want to re-live _that _particular memory. He shuddered at the thought. No one should be subjected to seeing his brother and best friend do that.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered distractedly as he shoved a random chocolate bar into his mouth.

"He can hold it," Reid said in a non-committed tone.

"Like that made me feel calmer," Tyler threw back sarcastically.

"You need to lighten up," Harry said around a Cadbury's bar.

Tyler snorted, "and you need to learn to contain all that sugar."

"I like it when he's like that," Reid defended.

"You, maybe, but I personally see no attraction to the matter."

"I'm glad to hear it! He is mine after all."

"The green-eyed monster rears his ugly head once again," Tyler sing song-ed.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, offended.

"It's a saying. It's not about you," Tyler assured his friend.

"I'm not jealous of you," Reid denied, watching fondly as Harry ate yet another bar of chocolate.

"Not necessarily me, just other people who take an interest in Harry, that's all."

"Like who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's about my boyfriend, so yes, it matters."

"I'm not going to argue with you, Reid. I haven't heard anything about you two since I got back into this car, okay?"

"Fine," Reid relented, not seeing the grin on Tyler's face.

"Are we close now, Tyler?" Harry suddenly piped up, breaking the silence that had filled the car.

"No Harry, we still have a while to drive."

Tap...Tap...Tap...

"Where do I put the rubbish?" Harry asked.

Reid looked back and saw that Harry had ingested more sugar than he was supposed to. This was going to turn into an interesting drive. He was secretly glad to be immune to his lover's antics concerning the annoyance of everyone around him. In truth, Reid loved the sugar high-ed man.

Eyes narrowing, Tyler looked into the rearview mirror and saw that Harry was tapping the glass with his fingers.

"Just put them in the bag next to your feet." Reid told him calmly.

"Okay, will do," Harry muttered, making more noise than needed to put the wrappers away.

Reid winced, knowing what was going to happen next. Normally he knew what to do when this situation arose, but with Tyler in the car, he couldn't do _that _with his best friend watching.

Tap...Tap...Tap Tap...Tap Tap Tap...Tap Tap-

"Enough!" Tyler cried, turning in his seat to face the wide-eyed stare of his friend.

"Stop that infernal tapping sound!" He hissed before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Calm down, baby boy, Harry's just bored." Reid looked back at Harry and saw the glint in his eye.

Tap...Tap...

"Are we there yet?"

Reid closed his eyes and faced the window to hide his smile. The car swerved slightly as Tyler gripped the wheel and took several deep breaths. Only three more hours...he could last that long.

"Well? Are we? Are we nearly there?"

Tap Tap Tap Tap...

"NO!"

Reid grinned at his lover's interaction with Tyler. There was nothing he would change at this moment, even his arguments for Using. He would never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed them, it showed him that Harry cared. It wasn't going to change his behaviour concerning the amount of time he Uses of course, if Caleb cannot convince him to, then who could?

"Tyler...?"

"What now?!"

"I'm bored, are we nearly there yet?"

A choking sound came from where his brother was and Reid turned back round concerned.

"It was just a question," Harry muttered, pouting slightly.

Tyler looked incredulously at the young man in the back seat for a moment before returning them to the road.

"Eat some crisps and shut up, i'll tell you when we're nearly there," he hissed.

The other two in the car relaxed with matching smiled on their faces, the only thing running in the driver's mind was how long the trip was going to be...

"You know, Reid, I think it's about time you met my godfather," Harry threw out suddenly, startling the other occupants with the subject change.

Reid paled. "Maybe some other time, yeah?"

Tyler snorted but quickly schooled his expression when Reid tapped his fingers against the glass in warning.

"We've been dating a year," Harry pointed out.

"Your godfather doesn't even know that you have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't know I'm gay, either, he still thinks I'm his innocent little godson."

"Innocent?" Tyler asked.

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Is there a reason why you haven't told your godfather?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Uh...well yes, actually." Harry shifted uncomfortably before cramming another bar into his mouth.

"Sirius is a little over-protective of Harry," Reid muttered.

"He's not that bad!"

"He hexed some poor guy into hospital!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like we were serious or anything, we were just talking," Harry blushed.

"Oh, so it would make a difference to him that _we _are in a relationship?" Hope in Reid's voice.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "I've never dated someone for more than two months because of Sirius, and the ones that had lasted longer than that were with girls. I haven't had any actuall just guy friends apart from the Weasleys because of his paranoia."

"You're screwed dude," Tyler chuckled.

Growling, Reid turned back to his bouncing lover, "Harry, why don't you eat some more bars, yeah?"

Smirking, Harry did as he was told, both men enjoying the look of horror that crossed Tylers' face. Oh yes, a long ride indeed.

Tap... Tap Tap... Tap

* * *

**The End!**

**How'd you like it? My first Harry Potter/The Covenant crossover. You know, you could always review...hint hint...**


	2. Meeting The Godfather

**This is a series of Harry Potter/The Covenant crossover one-shots.**

**WARNING: This is all slash so please do not flame me. If you do not like slash then do not read these one-shots.**

**This is a Harry Potter and The Covenant crossover, I do not own either, although I wish to, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**Summary: **Harry thinks it's high time to visit Sirius and Remus after being away for a year with little contact. Harry has a surprise for them though, when he introduces his boyfriend, especially since neither knew Harry was gay.

**Harry/Reid implied Sirius/Remus**

**Sequel to 'Of Using and Arguments' as been asked. Also thanks to semper paratis for pointing out some things. Yes I made some mistakes in the last one like 'Maths' and 'crisps' and I'll try to stop doing that. I will focus more on getting it right next time. Anyway, on with the mini sequel, I'm already preparing to write a Harry/Tyler one so that will soon come out as well soon... hopefully.**

**The last part of the chapter is just basicaly a Harry, Sirius and Remus conversation... you have got to love them.**

* * *

Reid watched as his boyfriend bounded up the steps to number 12 Grimwald Place. They had landed in England just about two hours ago and after a small meal which didn't consist of rubber chicken they had caught a bus which dropped them off a five minute walk away from the house. Harry had decided that his family will meet Reid as it had been a year since they had seen each other face-to-face and the raven haired man thought his lover should be introduced to his family. He had already been introduced to Hermione, a bushy haired young woman who had sorted out the flights for the both of them, on the phone when Harry rang her. They had then met briefly at the airport before she sent them on their way but not before giving Harry a bone-crushing hug. She had to tell Sirius and Remus that they were here.

The blond could see many flaws in Harry's plan. Firstly Harry's family still believe that he's straight. Mentioned family consists of a psychotic godfather, a protective werewolf and a small army of red heads. Said godfather who still thinks his godson is an innocent, oblivious, untouched virgin. A werewolf who wouldn't hesitate to main him if Harry got even the teeniest bit upset. The army of red heads that also happen to have a hot tempered red headed girl who is in love with Harry. Reid can see where the dangers lie and he did not like the odds at all. His chances of getting out of this unscathed appeared to be very, very low indeed. On the plus side? He wasn't meeting the small army until they head back to America in a couple of days, so he had plenty of time to plan an escape is necessary.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Reid followed Harry into his home... where his godfather and uncle lived.

"Stay here," Harry whispered to Reid as he crept down the hall.

"No problem," was the murmured response.

Harry shook his head slightly at his lover's behaviour before he slipped past the painting of Sirius' mother and entered the kitchen where he knew his godfather would be.

"Siri, Remus?" Harry whispered, slipping through the door and looking round.

Harry let out a startled yelp as an arm suddenly circled round his waist, tugging the young man back into a broad chest. Grinning, Harry turned his body around in the embrace, not bothered that they tightened slightly in protest at the movement, and looked up into the blue eyes of his godfather. Wrapping his arms around the man's neck, Harry burrowed his nose into the t-shirt, inhaling the scent that always made him feel safe.

"Sirius, let the poor boy breathe," A gentle voice scolded.

Pulling free of his godfather's tight hug, Harry beamed up at Remus, not seeing Sirius pout as he reluctantly relinquished his hold on the boy. Both men haven't changed much since Harry had last seen them around a year ago. Remus had another streak of grey hair while Sirius didn't look a day over thirty and had only a few strands of grey himself, even though he had spent twelve years in Azkaban, but that was Poppy's healing and Mrs Weasley's cooking for you.

"Hey, Sirius, Remus! It's good to see you two," Harry cried happily.

"We missed you too, cub," Remus said softly.

"What the hell took you so long to come back?!" Sirius scolded lightly.

Harry shifted, suddenly uncomfortable and extremely nervous. He had planned out what he and Reid were going to do up until this point. What he had wanted to say to the to flew out the window the moment Sirius asked the question. Both men took in the sudden change in mood and shot each other questioning looks. They watched as Harry turned round and held out his hand, causing twin frowns of confusion to grace their faces. Remus straightened up and Sirius tensed as a blond haired, blue-eyed young man about Harry's age step out from the shadows by the door.

"Harry... who is this?" Sirius asked, his gaze taking in the young man before looking back at Remus.

"Well, this is Reid. Reid, this is Sirius and Remus."

The blond nodded his head politely, giving them both a small smile. The urge to turn round and run out the door was building with every second that ticked by, but he knew that he couldn't leave Harry to face his godfather and uncle alone. As long as he kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything that held any innuendo or insulting comments, he would be fine. Reid mentally measured the distance from where he stood to the front door. As if reading his mind, Harry squeezed the hand tighter in warning.

"Nice to meet you," Remus smiled.

"Yeah, a friend of Harry's is a friend of ours," Sirius grinned.

Reid's smile became suddenly fixed as he tried to hide the panic that shone in his eyes.

"Heh, about that..." Harry started, moving to stand slightly in front of his boyfriend. "You see... Reid here isn't my friend."

"Oh?" Remus questioned, eyes narrowing.

"I don't understand," the animagus admitted leaning back.

"No! He is my friend, very much so."

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"Sirius, hush, let Harry Explain." Remus sighed.

Harry looked at his godfather and uncle for a second before glancing back at Reid nervously. Giving his lover an encouraging smile, Reid boldly took his hand out of Harry's and wrapped it around his waist. Sirius and Remus' eyes widened slightly, hoping that the implication that they were presented was an innocent move on the blonde's part.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked his godfather in the eye and told him what he came here to say.

"Reid is my boyfriend."

Silence.

Sirius' face drained of all colour as he digested Harry's news. His mind screeching to a stand still as he tried to process the words and actions given to him. Godson. Boyfriend. waist-holding. He floundered as he came to a terrifying thought... was his dear baby boy still innocent?

Remus on the other hand tilted his head to the side as he studied the two, reading their body language for what it was. Unlike Sirius, Remus saw Harry as a young man and not the thirteen year old that needed to be coddled and protected from the world. He could see that they both loved each other although he doubted Sirius would see it that way... or Ginny. Here Remus had to stamp down on the urge to shudder.

"Well, as I said earlier, it's nice to meet you, Reid." Remus said.

"Wha-what?" Sirius spluttered, snapping out of his shock.

"Reid is my boyfriend," Harry dutifully repeated to his godfather as he shot Remus a smile of thanks.

"How? When? Why?"

"It was when I first entered the school and Caleb, a friend of ours, was assigned to be my tour guide. He took me to meet his friends before lessons and that's when I met Reid. We started dating around two weeks later when we were fighting over the TV remote and wound up with him falling on top of me."

Reid noticed Sirius' face was starting to turn red and he tightened his grip on Harry's hand, fighting the temptation to hide behind him. He was a son of Ipswich, he shouldn't be scared of a single wizard... who was slightly insane and obsessively protective of Harry. Thank God that he ascended.

"Harry," Reid hissed, nervous under the murderous glare that was aimed his way.

Harry ignored him.

"The reason why, Siri? Simple, because I love him."

Remus was holding onto Sirius' arm tightly as he took in what Harry was saying. He knew that Harry held their opinion in high esteem and if he thought that neither approved, he would cut his time with them short. Knowing the boy for as long as he did, Remus understood the workings of Harry' heart. He would follow it to wherever it led him. The problem was Sirius. If he told Harry to leave the blond, he probably would, if only to assure himself that he would not be abandoned by the man that took the place of his father. Resolved in his decision, he straightened up and met Harry's eyes.

"I'm glad that you're happy Harry."

Harry seemed to sag in relief. Apparently he thought that their acceptance would be a lot harder to gain.

"Aren't we Sirius?" Remus growled.

The animagus barely felt the grip tightening on his arm as he took a step closer to the blond.

"You and my godson...?"

"Yes," Reid stood up straighter. If he had to, he would use, if only to save himself from being strangled to death.

"My innocent baby?"

"Sirius!" Harry and Remus both snapped, the former looking horrified and embarrassed.

"I love him, Mr Black."

"Oh really?" Sirius sneered. "Well, if you love Harry then you won't mind answering a few simple questions. You know, some basic knowledge that anyone who claim to love Harry would know."

"Sirius, please!" Harry begged as Reid was forced back into a chair as the taller man loomed over him.

"Question one," Sirius started, ignoring Remus' groan, "what is Harry's favourite colour?"

"Easy, green." Reid replied and received a scowl.

"Next, what is the name of Harry's closest friend?"

Remus closed his eyes. Harry buried his face in his hands. Why did Sirius feel the need to behave like this?

"Hermione."

"Who was the first person that had kissed Harry?"

"Platonically? You. Romantically the first _girl _Harry kissed was Cho Chang."

"Where is Harry's birth mark?"

"Left hip."

Sirius clenched his jaw as he fisted his hands. Restraining himself from killing the boy, he composed himself enough to allow his mind to blissfully think that the blond had simply been told by Harry and had not found out where it was first hand... for both their sakes.

"Fine, Why d-"

"That's enough!" Harry cried out angrily. "Will you stop questioning my boyfriend? I'm old enough to do what I want Sirius."

"And _who _he wants," Reid muttered lowly.

"What did you just say?!"

Remus darted forward and held back the enraged animagus.

"Oh come on, Siri, you honestly think that we don't have sex?" Harry asked.

Sirius made an odd choking sound.

"I'm old enough to do what I want now."

"You're still my baby!"Sirius defended.

"I'm nineteen!" Harry shouted out angrily. "Why question him anyway? You never questioned any of my other boyfriends. Or girlfriends for that matter."

Remus looked at Harry in surprise. "When did you have a boyfriend before him and why didn't you tell us?"

Harry mirrored his look. "Don't you remember all those guys I brought home?"

Sirius stopped struggling in the werewolf's tight grip as he stared at Harry, looking like he might faint.

"_Them?_"

"Who?" Remus demanded.

Reid silently echoed the question in his mind, remembering some of the people back in Ipswich who had tried to get with his Harry.

"Well, there was Dean, Blaise, Adrian, Victor, Charlie-"

"Weasley?" Remus asked just as Sirius found his voice.

"Slytherins?!"

"Yes, Charlie Weasley and yes, I did date a few Slytherins." Harry huffed, using their stunned silence to pull his boyfriend up and away from the two men.

"My innocent baby's not... innocent?"

"How did I not notice?" Remus muttered to himself. "I always notice everything."

"Remus, you and Sirius just didn't want to accept the fact that I was growing up." Harry put in softly.

"I mean, the signs were there now that I look back on it, and it's so obvious come to think of it. How could I have been so blind?" Remus continued, ignoring Harry for the moment.

Reid, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow as his boyfriend listed various men that he had been, ah, acquainted, to. Feeling strangely jealous, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his side. Sirius let out a low growl at the action, his muscles tensing as he prepared to pounce on the idiot who held his godson way too closely. Sighing in exasperation, Remus pulled himself away from his thoughts and used both arms to trap Sirius and keep him from attacking.

"I'm not a child, Sirius." Harry huffed, resting his head on Reid's shoulder.

"You're not an adult either!" Sirius countered quickly.

"Calm down, Sirius! For Merlins sake, can't you just behave for one minute?" Remus snarled, angry and still slightly off-balanced.

"I am calm!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Thestral," came the snark response.

"I won't hurt him, just let me go." Sirius forced himself to relax and look slightly less furious.

Harry shifted so that his back was pressed against Reid's chest, effectively shielding him with his body in case Sirius decided to give in to his over-protective instincts. Although the arms that was currently holding Sirius didn't do anything to help the situation if the unnaturally bright glint in his godfather's eye was any indication. Was his eye supposed to be twitching like that?

"So," Remus cleared his throat, "how long?"

Harry grinned. "About eleven months."

Sirius squeaked. "Eleven months! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Reid, Harry and Remus all looked at him incredulously. Sirius shifted.

"What?"

"Look at the way you've been acting. Why'd you think I tried to keep this from you for so long?"

"As much as I feel insulted that you would lump my reaction in with his," Remus started, "I can see where you are coming from. I don't want you to think that you need to hide anything from us because of how we might react, Harry. We would accept whatever it is, okay?"

"I know that now," Harry mumbled, flushing slightly.

Grinning, Remus turned back to Reid and gave him a reassuring smile. "So, tell us about yourself, Reid."

"Uh," Reid faltered under the sudden attention of the two men, "well, my name is Reid Garwin and I live in Ipswich with my three best friends who are really like brothers to me. I also have a kind of power that-"

"Powers? You're a wizard?" Sirius asked surprised.

"No, I mean, we do have powers but not wizarding powers. We are, well, warlocks really. If you think about it." Reid mused. "There were five families but one went psycho so now there are only four; Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and myself."

Both Remus and Sirius were even more confused.

"We age as we use. While you are born with your magic, we are given our full powers at eighteen when we 'descend' and it attaches itself to our life source so that every time we 'use' it, we give up some of our years, aging quicker..."

Harry tensed up during Reid's explanation and glared at the floor. He and Reid had many arguments about the addiction of using that Reid had and many had caused one or the other to storm out and refused to speak to the other for the rest of the day much to the chagrin of the three other sons of Ipswich and the concern of Sara and Kate.

"So, hypothetically speaking of course, if you use your powers a lot, when Harry is about thirty you'll be what, sixty years old?" Remus wondered.

"Physically, possibly, yes," Reid replied shortly, tightening his grip on Harry who was still rigid in his arms.

"I don't like it." Sirius growled. "Harry won't even reach fifty before you-"

"Sirius! That's enough!" Harry snapped out angrily.

"But-"

"No! Stop it! I've told you that I love him and I would really appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself." Harry sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"It's okay, Harry," Remus soothed.

"Can we just leave it now? You know how I feel about Reid and I only want your approval. Just give me something, anything, so that I know that you are happy for me." Harry pleaded.

"Of course, cub."

Sirius grunted but remained silent while Reid hesitantly sat back into the chair he had previously occupied during his interrogation, pulling Harry with him. Rubbing circles on his lover's hips, Reid eyed the two men that towered over him warily.

"Sorry," Sirius growled, directing his glare from the blond to his hands.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"For Merlin's sake," Sirius finally snapped, "why don't you two stay here the night and go back to your hotel tomorrow?"

Remus beamed at the idea, even if he knew Sirius only offered so that he could keep an eye on the two younger lovers.

"We've already paid-" Harry started only to be cut off by his godfather.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow." Sirius' mouth formed a pout. "Don't you want to spend some time with me and Remus?" He whimpered.

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course I do, Siri!"

Reid bit his lip and cast a glance at the werewolf. "So, what, we're staying here tonight then?" He asked, a small, hesitant smile on his lips.

Sirius grunted but Remus was the one to answer. "If that does not cause Harry or yourself any inconvenience."

"Don't be silly, Remus, Reid and I can stay for _one _night." Harry beamed, reaching up and pulling the two men into a hug.

Reid, feeling uncomfortable, cleared his throat. Instantly, Sirius turned his head and narrowed his eyes in the famous Black glare. Pulling himself out of Harry's arms, followed by Remus, the godfather kept the blond young man in his sight.

"You will not be sharing a room," he barked out.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Reid instantly replied.

"Good."

Harry, still hugging Remus, quietly asked him to make sure that Sirius won't do anything to his boyfriend tonight. Like 'accidentally' kill Reid in his sleep. Remus hummed in amusement and soothed his worries.

* * *

**Several hours later:**

"Reid is an acceptable bloke, I guess. Reminds me a little bit of Malfoy though, only not so arrogant or shifty." Sirius said. "Shorter too," he added in after a few seconds thought.

"Thank's Sirius," Harry replied sarcastically.

"He makes you happy though?" The black haired man asked in a tone that demanded a truthful answer.

"Yes, Reid makes me happy, Sirius."

"Good, well, maybe we should go out for a meal or something so we could all get to know one another."

Remus raised an eyebrow at the maturity that Sirius was showing. "Wow, Sirius, you actually thought of something sensible."

"I have my moments," he quipped giving the older man a grin before he turned back to look at Harry expectantly.

"I think that would be a good idea." Harry hedged eventually.

"Great!" Sirius cried. "Me and Remus can take the two of you out tomorrow if you like. "

"It's Remus and I," the werewolf corrected automatically.

"That sound like a... plan."

Grinning to himself, Remus relaxed in his chair, only to stiffen when he heard Sirius speak again.

"Reid's problem with aging is one of my main concerns." Sirius paused, "that and his voice does sound a little too soft-spoken to be masculine."

"Sirius! Just leave it alone, please?" Harry begged.

Remus banged his head against the table, glad that the subject of conversation was in one of the upstairs bedrooms sleeping. Just when Sirius started to act like a reasonable adult, he goes and opens his mouth.

"Not that it's a bad thing, mind. He could have been a lot worse."

"I wouldn't be with him if he was anything like Malfoy, Sirius, I assure you."

"Good to know."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Harry slouching in his chair while Remus nursed a glass of fire-whiskey and Sirius claiming the rest of the bottle. Thoughts of what happened earlier was still fresh on their minds. Sighing softly, Remus rested the side of his head on his open palm and studied the wall behind Harry.

"When both myself and Remus fly to America to visit the two of you next month, you can introduce us to your friends." Sirius spoke up.

"No interrogations I promise you Harry," Remus assured before registering the rest of that sentence. "Wait, flying? In one of those muggle tin can death traps? _Over_ the ocean to America?!"

"Well yes, how else do you think you and Sirius can meet Tyler, Caleb, Sara, Pogue and Kate?" Harry frowned.

"I thought we were going by Feary."

"To America?" Sirius laughed.

"Sorry, not optional I'm afraid," Harry added in for Remus' benefit.

"Bu-but flying!" Remus gasped out.

"Yup, and we'll be up in the clouds!" Sirius cackled.

"Over my dead body," Remus hissed.

"There is a high chance of that happening so don't tempt fate," Sirius chided, grinning.

"Shut up!"

"You should really get over this inane fear of flying, Moony." Sirius scolded.

"Oh yes, because it is _so _safe to be thousands of feet up in the air so that if it does end up crashing, we _won't _die a horrible flaming death." Remus hissed as sarcasm soaked his words.

"Hey! I flew and I'm alright," Harry said, indignantly.

"Yes, and you will have a safe flight back," reassured Sirius. "The chances of you being on a plane that will crash and you actually dying are very slim. It is the safest muggle transportation out there, you see."

"How do you know?"

"I looked it up." At Harry's incredulous look, Sirius elaborated. "I would only let you get on a plane if I knew it was safe, and it is! If it weren't then you wouldn't have been allowed to go."

"Sirius! For Merlin's sake, it is safe. I will be too, won't I Remy?"

"Yes, of course you will," Remus muttered, suddenly terrified of letting the young man go on one of the contraptions back to America.

"You see, Harry? Even Remus, a man scared of flying, knows it's safe."

"I wasn't doubting you, Siri," Harry said.

"I know, so you'll see us over there next month!" Sirius cheerfully replied.

"Next month?" Remus asked sharply.

"Yup, we'll be going over there to spend a week or two with Harry and his boyfriend and friends." Sirius chirped.

"You do want to come visit me, even though you have to fly, won't you Remy?" Asked Harry as his wide green eyes peered up at him through thick lashes.

Remus caved in under the look and reluctantly nodded. He couldn't deny the boy anything, even if he had to face one of his worst fears, he would do this if Harry wanted him to. Although with that smug look that Sirius had, he could easily change his mind when the boy was out of the room. He needed to visit the Weasley twins anyway, and they wouldn't mind selling him some puking pastels.

Remus took another large gulp of his drink and cursed silently in his head.

Sirius grinned in triumph.

"Now, to change the subject," Remus started, "those people that you have listed to us earlier...?" He hinted.

"Heh... well, are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh, come on Harry, you can tell us, at least you didn't date Percy, that's something I suppose." Sirius said, laughing slightly at the end.

Harry stiffened, finding the tabletop suddenly interesting.

"Er, actually..."

Remus froze and lifted his head from it's resting position on his palm to stare at Harry with wide eyes.

"What?" He whispered.

Sirius had stopped laughing and was now looking at his godson in abject horror.

"Percy and I did... you know... once or twice." A pause. "Give or take a few times."

Silence.

"You and Percy Weasley?!" Sirius shouted.

"In my defence he is a nice guy when you get to know him."

"_Him_? That egotistical, self-centred, stuck up prat?!"

"He's not all that bad." Defended Harry.

"That weasel!"

"You shouldn't judge him based on his past actions," put in Harry as he tried to rectify the situation.

"But you said that you went out with Charlie!"

"I only listed to you and Remus all the men that I have dated, not all the men that I have slept with... although I did sleep with Charlie as well."

"-"

"Sirius?"

THUMP.

"Sirius!"

"Oh, just leave him there," Remus said.

He stood up and moved round to Sirius' side. Crouching down, Remus studied him for a moment before moving his arm. Pulling out the near-empty bottle of fire-whiskey, Remus downed the rest of it before turning back to a shocked Harry.

"It's been a trying day. Best leave him to sleep it all off."

Harry blinked and then shrugged.

"So, when are you going to tell the Weasley's?"

"Uh, probably the day surrounding our departure," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Ah, a quick escape." Remus laughed.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**The end... Ha! No, I'm going to do one where Harry meets the Weasleys at some point, and do a Tyler/Harry one as well. I might post some more after I write up those two so... stay tuned. Don't forget to review! Please...**


End file.
